The sorcerer's apprentice
by MikuAkizuki
Summary: [ON HOLD] AU No cards, slight OOC. Sakura Kinomoto is a 15 year old girl who doesn't believe in magic of any sort. Her life was normal; loving family, caring friends, normal school. But everything changes at her 16th birthday, where she meets a sly sorcerer, and finds out that she isn't what she seems to be. Not good with summaries. SyaoXSakuXEriol
1. Prologue

**I do not own CCS, I wish I did *sigh***

* * *

*pant* *pant* *pant*

He was running in the forest, running away from his family.

*crunch* *crunch*

He was following him in the forest, demanding an explanation.

Running continually, he reached a cliff, with a boy standing there, as if attempting to jump.

"Why?" The boy turned around to face him.

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand!"

There was silence, not even the winds blew, not even the trees danced. Everything stood still. Only shouts of 'traitor' can be heard in the background

The boy stepped backwards, some rocks fell from the cliff.

"You don't want to do this." He said, stepping forward towards the boy. "Just tell the council you're sorry and I'm sure you'd be forgiven." The boy laughed, shaking his head.

"You really don't understand, my dear cousin. They're the ones who should ask forgiveness" He gasped as the boy continually stepped backwards, more rocks falling from the cliff.

"Look, you're getting crazy, man. You were the one who told me not to let the magic in your mind, now look at you!" He was desperate. All he wanted was his cousin to ask the council for forgiveness.

"I'm not crazy. You just don't understand. You know nothing about me."

"Then tell me so that I could understand."

Sirens were heard everywhere.

"You will never understand, Syaoran. They hid everything from us, from me. Take care of the clan for me." The boy stepped backward one more time then fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He tried to reach for his beloved cousin, but it was too late, his cousin fell.

* * *

Okay, so here's another CCS fic! Please tell me what you think. Read and review! Thank you very much!


	2. Ordinary days

**I DO NOT OWN CCS *sigh***

Chapter 1 - Ordinary days

"Sakura, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" Fujitaka Kinomoto shouted. It was a peaceful Friday morning before the whole Kinomoto residence heard a startling scream.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'M COMING, DAD!" In the household, thuds and bangs were heard upstairs, mostly from the room of Kinomoto Sakura.

"Sheesh, monster, you're going to be sixteen tomorrow and you're still late for class." Touya, Sakura's brother, sneered when she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She glared at him.

"Sheesh, Touya, you're twenty-three and you still call me a monster. Talk about maturity." Sakura sat down and started eating her pancakes hurriedly.

"Well, at least ... oh no." Touya faked a gasp, getting Sakura's attention.

"What's wrong, Touya?" Sakura asked worryingly, failing to notice Touya's pretentious act. Touya just shook his head.

"There's, there's ..." Touya leaned towards Sakura, whose eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion.

"There is?"

"A ghost behind you!" Touya exclaimed near Sakura's ear, making her almost jump in surprise with her brother's sudden exclamation.

"Don't give me that, Touya! You're going to make me deaf! And you know I got over that already! They don't exist!" Sakura stood up and gulped her water.

"But they do! Ghosts and magic exist!" Touya stood up as well, taking his books with him.

"You know, Touya? You're acting like your REAL age." Sakura giggled. (A/N: Touya's birthday is February 29, during leap years, making him 6 years old if it's followed)

"Shut up." Touya grumbled as he took books and went out to take his bike.

"Here's your lunch, Sakura!" Fujitaka handed Sakura her lunch. She giggled a thank you to him while she stepped out of the door.

"Stop giggling or you're going to be late, monster." Touya sneered when Sakura started flailing around, looking for her books and skates. He mounted up his bike while Sakura shouted for him to wait for her, which he didn't do. He started up his bike and pedalled fast, laughing while his sister tried to balance herself into following him.

"Sheesh Touya-nii, you still ride your bike even when you're working. Not to mention you're an elementary school teacher, in Tomoeda Elementary." Sakura sighed, skating past her brother.

"Why? What's wrong with my bike?" Touya asked pedaling faster.

"You should buy your own car, so you could bring Yukito along!" Sakura laughed while Touya blushed at the mention of Yukito.

"Shut up, or you'll be late." Touya grumbled as he abruptly turned right, to where Yukito's house was, smiling when he heard a loud "Hoe" from where he turned.

* * *

Walking by a street full of Cherry Blossoms, he took his time looking at the people walking, mostly students. He tried to avoid bumping into them, not wanting to scare them away, because he isn't seen by normal people(A/N: He's not a ghost, just a little spell 'cause he doesn't want to be disturbed).

_'Why am I even here?__' _He thought to himself as he walked slowly towards the corner.

_'Ah, that's right. I ran away a month ago to this town that I thought is full of magic.' _He mused to himself as he stopped and took a coin that was lying on the ground. He immediately pocketed it before anyone could see.

_'This town is so cramped up, but there's not even a hint of magic present.' _He mentally shrugged while looking at the road beside him. _'So much for finding an apprentice.'_

_'I should go home now before someone sees floating objects.__' _He turned and started walking when something, or someone rather, bumped into him.

* * *

"Ugh, shouldn't have had an idle chat with Touya-nii!" Sakura exclaimed while she skated as fast as she can, turning in sharp corners and avoiding people with ease. She then caught a falling Cherry Blossom petal in her hands, prompting her to look up and appreciate the coming spring.

_'It's a good day! It's already spring and tomorrow's my birthday.' _Sakura mused to herself. She then turned around a corner when she suddenly bumped into something, or someone rather.

* * *

Throwing her bag in surprise, Sakura struggled to retain her balance, only to fall on the floor, butt first.

"Owww, that hurt." Sakura rubbed her sore butt when she realized that she bumped into someone. She scrambled up, straightened her skirt, and bowed down towards the direction of where she bumped into.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you! It so clumsy of me! Please for..." When she looked up to look at the person she bumped into, she found nobody.

_'Didn't I just bump into somebody?' _Sakura thought, confused.

_'It's because you can't see me, idiot. Only sorcerers can.' _He grimaced and turned to leave the scene where the confused girl looked around, looking for the one she offended. Before leaving the scene, she heard the girl exclaim about being late and when he turned around, he found the girl rush to the direction of the local high school.

'_I wonder what he is doing now. Syaoran._' He thought while walking towards what looked like an old shop.

* * *

"OKAY! 3 ..." Loud footsteps can be heard in the classroom from the hallway. Yanagisawa Naoko stood by the door, holding a triangular red flag.

"2..." The footsteps became louder. A second later, the door opened, revealing Sakura, who was panting heavily.

"SAVED! KINOMOTO IS ON TIME!" Cheers erupted from the room while Sakura walked towards her seat. Just then, their teacher appeared on the door and entered the room.

"It looks like Kinomoto's saved today." Their homeroom teacher commented. Sakura smiled sheepishly while their teacher started homeroom period.

* * *

"Thank goodness it's Friday!" Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's cousin and best friend, exclaimed when the bell rang.

"Wow, I never thought that that phrase would ever come from you." Sakura giggled as she started packing her things.

"Well, this week is really tiring compared to the other past weeks, right Li?" She turned to the desk behind Sakura. Syaoran Li, who transferred less than a month ago to Tomoeda from China, just grunted in reply as he left the room.

"Wow, he really isn't the friendly type." Tomoyo commented.

"Maybe he's still adjusting? He just moved after all. Or maybe ..." Sakura tapped her chin playfully. "He sees you as a rival since you're in the top of the class." Tomoyo stood up and took her coat in the rack near the door while a giggling Sakura followed her.

"Or maybe he's a grumpy little sorcerer who is in a mission but then falls in love with a damsel in distress ..." Tomoyo's eyes went from normal to starry.

"Where did you get THAT idea?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"There's this new show on channel 34 named 'Starcrossed' about two cousins turned enemies for some reason, then they fall in love with the same girl. They really didn't know each other's identities since they hide in masks as sorcerers who's trying to save the day." Tomoyo sighed. "I wish there's such thing in real life. Their lives are so exciting, not like ours."

"I'd rather stay this way than believe in such petty things." Sakura scoffed as they went out of the room. "Tomoyo, you know well that magic DOESN'T exist. And I never knew you're a fan of TV series, not to mention fantasy series?"

"O c'mon, Sakura, there's nothing wrong with hoping, now is there?" Tomoyo smiled, gazing at the window (they were still at the 4th floor of the school).

"Oh, there's really nothing wrong about hoping. It's about what you're hoping that's crazy." Sakura laughed as she suddenly sprinted down the stairs.

"Oh jeez, Sakura, sometimes you're such a party pooper." Tomoyo said in a mock hurt tone, but laughed afterwards as she followed her best friend. Unknown to them, Li was sitting by the stairs leading to the rooftop.

'_So, Kinomoto is a skeptic when it comes to magic. Interesting._' Syaoran mused as he went to the school rooftop.

As he went by the fence, he noticed how beautiful the sunset was.

'_Such a beautiful town, I must say._' Syaoran grabbed the fence. '_No wonder you picked this town to hide in. It's void of magic, can't even sense you._' Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

'_I'll definitely get you, Eriol._'


	3. Happy birthday

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope I could keep updating this fic alongside my other one. Reviews keep me going! Sorry for the late update, I kind of lost my files, including my fics, so I had to build things from rubbish, so to speak =))

**I do not own CCS *sigh***

Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday

"So, what do you think of Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as they skimmed through the novels in the book store.

"What about him?" Sakura took a science fiction book from the shelf and started reading it. "You know I don't have interest in stuff like that."

"Oh, come on!" Tomoyo threw her hands up in the air. "You're 16 tomorrow and not a single guy in your life? Talk about a potato." Sakura snorted as she placed the book back to the shelf.

"Really? A potato?" Sakura laughed. " Besides, I have guys in my life, you know. My dad, Touya-nii, uhh, Takashi?" Sakura started counting with her fingers, looking up at the ceiling while they walk out of the book store.

"Since when did you think of Takashi? He's Chiharu's!" Tomoyo laughed while her best friend shook her head.

"I know that, silly. Takashi's a friend, you know that. So don't think of anything naughty, or you might want Chiharu to chomp our heads off?" Tomoyo paled while looking at Sakura, who panicked. "I'm just joking! Uhhh ... you k-know she can't ... uhh ... what?" Tomoyo started roaring in laughter while Sakura looked confused.

"You should have seen your face! You looked ridiculous." She continued laughing, running off the side walk while being chased by Sakura.

"Hey, come back here! That was so mean!" Sakura laughed as they ran towards her home.

* * *

"I'm home! Tomoyo's with me!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Tomoyo entered her home. Nobody answered.

"I guess we have the whole house by ourselves. You want anything? Sandwich? Tea? Cookies?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, who sat down comfortably in the couch.

"It's up to you." She winked. Sakura rushed to the kitchen, prepared tea and cookies for Tomoyo who was making herself busy looking at the magazines at the living room.

"So, Sakura, ready for tomorrow? I've heard that you tried inviting Li over." Tomoyo asked when Sakura went back to the living room holding a tray of tea and cookies.

"Well, yeah," Sakura sighed, "but then, you know, I got the cold shoulder."

~Flashback~

"Hey, ummm Li?" Sakura turned her chair towards Li when their homeroom teacher went out. Li didn't react whatsoever.

"I was wondering if you're free on Saturday? My friends and I will celeb-"

"Not interested."

Sakura stopped and stared at Li incredulously.

"What?"

"I said," Li stood up abruptly. "Not. Interested. Are you stupid or what?"

~End of flashback~

"Wow, no wonder he's always alone, I mean, he doesn't even have friends." Tomoyo sipped her tea. Sakura merely laughed at her friend's demeanor.

"Well, he's actually closing out on everybody. He's cold towards everyone and anyone who tries to approach him. That's why for only a day after his transfer, he has one heck of a reputation."

"Yeah, and when he yelled at you when you when you introduced yourself..."

~Flashback~

"Li-san, please take a seat behind Kinomoto-san over there." Their teacher, Terada-sensei, pointed at an empty chair behind Sakura, who was smiling. Upon seeing her, Li only grunted.

"I know it's unlikely to have a transfer student when we're already in our second term, and during the last year of middle school, but please treat him kindly." When the whole class responded with a lively yes, Terada-sensei started of with the class.

After the lunch bell rang, some girls from high school went to Sakura's class to look for the 'new hottie' who just transferred. Li Syaoran, who was oblivious, just stared at the window, not even bothering to look around and greet his classmates.

"Hi there!" Sakura, who turned her attention to Li, greeted. He just ignored the girl in front of him. "Ummm... I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Usually when there's a transfer student, I'm the one assigned to take them to tours so-"

"Not interested." Sakura was taken aback when Li cut her off nonchalantly.

"Hooee? Are you sure? You could-"

"Look! I don't need anyone to show me anything, so bug off!" Li suddenly snapped, shocking the whole class, and the ones outside.

"Woah, man, she's just being friendly here!" A boy in their class suddenly said. Li just answered with a soul-melting glare that instantly zipped the boy's mouth. Sakura, meanwhile, was still taken aback with his cold attitude.

~End of flashback~

"Yeah, he made the whole class his, hmmm, enemy." Sakura giggled.

"You're actually happy about that? That he snapped at you?" Tomoyo looked at her, putting down her teacup.

"Well, I believe he really isn't that bad." Sakura shrugged, standing up and taking the cups with her. "He's just a guy with an issue, I guess."

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Tomoyo stood and helped Sakura with the dishes.

* * *

Tomoyo decided to stay over for dinner since Sakura's father and brother won't be home until late. Sakura decided to cook spaghetti for both of them. During dinner, they talked about everything and anything they can think of, until Tomoyo's bodyguards came and picked her up.

After Sakura washed the dishes, took a short bath, and dressed in her pajama, she went and lay down on her bed. It was already 9:30 p.m.

'It's my birthday tomorrow. I wonder what would happen.' She mused. After a few moments, she fell asleep.

* * *

11:59 pm. He was sitting in his favorite red chair while drinking tea.

'Why am I not asleep yet?' He thought to himself. He felt as if he was waiting for something. He looked at Li Syaoran's sleeping figure through his mirror.

"Li Syaoran," he said, "when will you ever get it?" He frowned and he stood up to get another cup of tea when his clock struck twelve. He kept on walking towards his kitchen when he suddenly felt a big power wave.

'What was that?' He turned around and looked at his mirror, seeing Li Syaoran, who felt the same wave, abruptly waking up.

'Was that magic?' He smiled to himself. 'That's great!' He looked at Li Syaoran who was looking left and right, as if looking for something.

'I'm going to find that source.'

* * *

Sakura woke up with a yelp. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt as if air just returned to her, breathing hard. She looked at her clock to see that it was only 12:01 in the morning. Confused, she stood and went to her bathroom, washing her face.

'What was that?' Sakura clutched her chest as soon as she went out of her bathroom. She tried to calm down and even out her breathing. When she did, she lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

'I feel so strange.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep again.

The next time she woke up, it was 7 am. Forgetting that she abruptly woke up last night, she rose up and looked at herself in the mirror.

'It's my birthday today!' She smiled. She then dressed up and went down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see her father and brother sitting down, and so much food prepared.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Fujitaka said. She hugged him tight and went to sit beside Touya.

"Happy birthday, kaijuu." He whispered. Sakura glared at him, but smiled afterwards.

"It's my birthday, so I won't let you ruin my day." She smiled too sweetly, much to Touya's chagrin.

"So, what time will your friends come here?" Fujitaka asked as he placed the puddings he prepared in the freezer.

"Hmmm, about an hour, I guess. I'll call Tomoyo." But before Sakura reached the phone, the doorbell rang.

"Wow, that's early." Touya commented. Sakura went and opened the door.

"Happy birthday!" Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi greeted. They were holding various gifts and balloons, much to Sakura's surprise and joy. When they entered Sakura's house, they started putting the balloons and decorations in various places and placed a big 'happy birthday' banner on top of the TV set.

"Wow, I didn't expect you guys to prepares these." Sakura looked at the decorations with joy. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, smiling.

An hour later, Sakura's friends and classmates came and celebrates Sakura's birthday. The day ended up rather quickly and soon, one by one, Sakura's friends left, but not without giving her their gifts. The lasts ones who went home were Tomoyo and company, helping the Kinomotos clean up.

"Thank you so much for coming, and for your gifts." Sakura smiled when they finished cleaning up. It was already 7 pm when they finished.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan! It's not everyday our best girl turn 16!" Chiharu exclaimed. The group then bid farewell and went home.

When Sakura closed the door, she leaned her back and slid down the wall, looking tired. Touya saw her when he peeked from the living room.

"Are you okay?" He approached her. He got more worried when he saw her more closely; she was pale and sweating hard.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Sakura smiled and stood up. She walked towards the stairways with wobbly knees. "I'm going to rest now, dad. Good night!" She exclaimed as she went up to her room. Fujitaka emerged from the kitchen with a frown, looking at the stairs.

"She was already pale when I first saw her this morning." Fujitaka said. "She was just holding up for us and her friends. I wonder what's wrong."

"She's a good kid, dad." Touya answered. "She just works too hard, sometimes."

"She'd be all right. It's Sakura after all." Touya smiled at his father's remark.

* * *

'Why am I so tired?' Sakura asked herself as she plopped on to her bed after washing her face, not bothering to change into her pyjamas. She clutched her chest and curled herself in her bed.

'I feel so strange. It hurts.' She shut her eyes tight. After a few moments, she fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Where are you now? What are you up to?" Li snarled as he looked up the sky from his apartment balcony. He felt a very strange wave of power last night, thinking that it was his doing. His butler and trainer, Wei, approached him at the balcony.

"Any signs, or clues, Wei?" Li, without turning to Wei, asked.

"I'm afraid, Syaoran-sama, that I didn't find anything, even a trace of the wave." Wei bowed down when Li finally faced him.

"Is that so? He slipped, so I'm sure we'll find him soon." Li said without emotions. "Continue searching for the source of that wave, I'm sure it came from him. Anything will do."

"Yes, Syaoran-sama." Wei left Li without a sound.

* * *

Again, please rate and review! Thank you!


	4. An Accidental Meeting

I decided to post another chapter immediately. Please rate and review.

**I do not own CCS *sigh***

Chapter 3 - An accidental meeting

_'Where am I?' Sakura opened her eyes, but didn't see anything. Just then, a bright white light blinded her and she was forced to shut and cover her eyes. After a few seconds, when she peeked, she saw that she was in a street across her school. _

_'Hoee? What? Why am I here?' She thought to herself. She started to walk towards her school when something caught her eye._

_A boy, seemingly with the same age with her, stood at the middle of the street. His eyes were staring at her blankly._

_"Hey." She greeted, but the boy didn't move. When she stepped forward, the boy's blue eyes flickered and he raised his hand up, his palm facing towards Sakura. She just stood there, confused._

_"Hey, are you all right? You shouldn't stand there." Sakura said, stepping forward. The boy, however, still didn't move. "What's your name? Do I know you?" Still, there was no response.  
_

_"Come with me." The boy suddenly spoke, startling Sakura. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Sakura noticed that the boy's eyes weren't blank anymore, but rather it was welcoming. _

_"Come with me. I need your help, as you need mine." The boy's next statement made Sakura confused._

_"Who are you?" Sakura stepped forward again, the boy still didn't move. "What do you want? Why would I need your help?"  
_

_The boy didn't answer. Instead, he floated away from Sakura, smiling at her. _

_"Hey, wait! Who are you?" Sakura tried to follow and catch the boy but to no avail._

_"You will soon find out, Kinomoto Sakura."_

* * *

Sakura bolted up from her sleep. Breathing hard, she glanced at her clock. It was 7 am.

'I slept for that long?' She mused to herself. She got up and took a bath. After putting on a long-sleeved pink shirt and black shorts, she went down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her family. Since it was a Sunday, her brother and her father won't be up until 8 am.

'I wonder what my dream was all about.' She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about her weird dream. She took some potatoes and tomatoes from the vegetable counter and started chopping them.

'That boy, he just floated away, like magic.' Realizing her thought, she shook her head. 'No, magic doesn't exist. Stop thinking about it, Sakura.' She then proceeded to beat some eggs.

Sakura finished her cooking just in time for her father to show up in his formal clothing.

"You have work today, dad? It's sunday!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed a plate of omelet in front of her dad.

"Well, we have an emergency meeting today." Fujitaka smiled, thanking his daughter silently for the meal. "You look better today, Sakura. I'm glad."

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You looked so pale yesterday during the party." Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry dad," Sakura hung her head low, "it's just that, I don't want anybody to worry." Fujitaka patted her head and smiled.

"It's all right. What matters is that you're okay. Now, eat breakfast with me." Sakura raised her head and beamed at her father, then she sat down with her own plate of breakfast and ate. A few moments later, Touya, who had a part-time job that day, went down and ate his breakfast, chatting idly with his father and Sakura.

After breakfast and washing the dishes, Sakura went up to her room. Having nothing to do and no impending school work, she plopped down her bed and sighed.

'I really do feel strange since yesterday.' She looked up the ceiling. 'Until now I feel so hot and tired, even though I slept for almost 12 hours. I don't understand.' She sat down and buried her head on her hands. 'What's wrong with me?'

After a few moments, Sakura called Tomoyo on the phone. After a few rings, Tomoyo picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking." Sakura heard Tomoyo's sweet voice.

"Hey, Tomoyo!. It's me, Sakura." Sakura said.

"Oh hey, Sakura! What's up? Didn't think you would call up today." Sakura heard Tomoyo's giggles on the other line.

"Well, I don't have any plans for today, so I called you up. Can you meet me up at Penguin Park later at 10?"

"Oh sure, I don't have plans for today either, so it's fine. Can I ask why?"

"Well ..." Sakura bit her lip. "I just ... want to talk to you about something."

There was silence on the other line.

"Tomoyo?"

"Ah yes, yes, I'm still here, ohohoho." Tomoyo's sudden response made Sakura gasp in surprise. "Are you all right there, Sakura?"

"Yes, I was just surprised, that's all. Well then, I'll see you later?"

"Later then!" Tomoyo hung up the phone. Sakura sighed when she put the phone down.

'How am I supposed to explain Tomoyo about this? Hmmm, might as well buy snacks for her.' Sakura thought as she looked for her skates. 'This is not magic, just some weird dream. That's it.' She kept on telling herself. When she finally found her skates, she strapped them on and skated slowly towards the grocery store.

She skated slowly towards the direction of the grocery store, passing by the cherry blossom trees. She suddenly remembered bumping into someone, or something here two days ago, but then there was nothing.

'That was really weird.' She thought. She slowed down even more when she caught a glimpse of her school, her brother's old school, Seijuu High School. /*Seijuu High also offers middle school, I assume*/

* * *

'This is hopeless.' He thought as he crossed the street slowly when the go signal showed. 'I can't even sense where that wave came from. This is truly hopeless.' He sighed. He stopped walking in the middle of the street. Since he can't be since by normal people, he didn't care, he just moved a little just to avoid people bumping him.

'You don't need an apprentice! You alone can bring them down!' A voice lingered inside his head. He closed his eyes for a while, reflecting on what to do after this.

'I guess I don't need one.' He thought, but then shortly shook his head. 'Don't be too cocky, mate. You know what will happen. You cannot fight fate.' He grimaced. At last he opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky. 'I should just die. Then I won't have to deal with this anymore.'

He didn't notice the stop sign for the pedestrian starting to blink.

* * *

She stopped in front of her school, looking at the arch that usually welcomes the students every school day. When she suddenly remembered her dream, she furrowed her eyebrows. There were only a few people around, making her feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

She was about to go ahead when something blue caught her eye. That is when she saw a boy with blue hair in the middle of the street. She recognized him as the boy in her dreams.

'This is so freaking me out.' She thought. She skated closer to the boy to see his features closer.

There was something about the boy that was drawing her closer to him. She knew it wasn't his eccentric blue hair, or his blue eyes behind those elliptical spectacles. It wasn't the way he carried himself like a gentleman, at how he looked up at the sky. It was something different, like ... his aura. His aura?

'No, magic doesn't exist!' She thought frantically, shaking her head. When she looked towards the boy, she noticed that he wasn't moving at all, and she knew better than let the boy stay in the middle of the road.

"Hey!" She shouted, but the boy didn't move. For some reason, it made her worry.

"Hey, are you all right? You shouldn't stand there!" She shouted again, hoping to gain the boy's attention, oblivious to the questioning looks of some people walking by her. She was getting nervous by every second without knowing why.

Then, everything that happened next happened in a blur.

There was a speeding bus headed towards the boy in the middle of the street. Panicking, Sakura frantically shouted to the boy to get away. Seeing that it won't get both of them anywhere, she did what she didn't think she would do; she ran towards the boy, ignoring the agitated shouts of people. Seeing the bus heading closer, and the boy still not moving, she forced her legs to run faster. It was a good thing she did, because she pushed the boy just in time for him not to be hit by the bus, but not in time to avoid the bus herself.

The next thing the people heard were frantic shouts, screeching tires, and a loud honk from the bus.

* * *

The next thing he remembered was being pushed away from where he was. Thinking he slipped off his notice-me-not spell, he looked for what, or who, pushed him. But the next thing shocked him; suddenly a speeding bus skidded in front of him, seemingly hitting a figure that was in front of him a while ago.

'Oh dear.'

Realizing that even until the moment, his notice-me-not spell didn't slip, he ran towards the figure. He was horrified by what he has seen; a young girl, the same age as him, was lying on her stomach in the street, covered in blood, unconscious. He was about to approach her when he remembered that he cannot be seen, so he can't do anything. He turned around to leave before the paramedics arrive.

"Who ... are ... y...you?" A raspy voice surprised him. When he turned around, he saw the girl looking at him with eyes half-closed.

"You can see me?" He whispered, eyes wide, checking his spell that was still working. He couldn't believe it, she can see him. "Wait. You're that girl by the Cherry Blossom trees!" He exclaimed, eyes filled with worry, confusion, and joy.

"I'm ... g..glad," she tried to get up, seemingly ignoring his statement, but winced in pain. Her breaths were getting more uneven every second. She stretched her hand to his direction, "t...that you are ... all right." With her last word, she fainted, dropping her hand.

At last the paramedics arrived. Some witness were frantic at how the girl just ran without reason towards the street, and how she was talking to herself a few moments ago. But he, who just stood there, still unnoticed, ignored everything that was happening. His stare was still at the girl who probably saved her life.

And she can see him, much to his joy, and worry.


End file.
